


На латыни названия ее грехов звучат как заклинания

by moody_flooder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	На латыни названия ее грехов звучат как заклинания

На латыни названия ее грехов звучат как заклинания. Luxuriae carnis, сдобренное peccatum contra naturam ratione sexus. Еще, пожалуй, hubris, но невинное высокомерие ни в какое сравнение не идет с роскошным, торжественным великолепием плотских грехов. Когда она ложится спать, прижимая ладошку ко внутренней стороне бедра, она представляет, как она стоит на коленях - белый воротничок, накрахмаленная мантия, и кивает, не смея поднять взгляд: да, я виновна. Слово "виновна" кислым вином жжет губы. А тогда по мечте Панси, ее любовница, должна поднять ее подбородок и впиться в ее губы своими.  
Так мечтала она перед сном. У нее краснели щечки и ушки. До конца летних каникул оставалось двадцать четыре дня.


End file.
